Chris's World
Chris's World is an oak forest biome belonging to Christopher Cox. This biome stays the same in Season 2. The biome is composed of a vast oak forest which houses Fudge Pantz' Pen and Chris's Treehouse. Points of Interest The Krusty Krab The Krusty Krab is based on the restaurant from Spongebob Squarepants. The restaurant is where Spongebob works for Mr. Krab, and even features Squidward in the dining area. Chris works as "The Iron Chef", the owner of the restaurant. After the competitions in episodes 8 and 9 of Season 2, Camden becomes the new Iron Chef, and Nathan becomes the manager of the restaurant. It is also used as a filming location in Alaxx and the Happy Customer, as The Iron Chef restaurant, where Alaxx presumably works. It also served as the main location in Iron Chef parts 1 and 2. The food menu at the restaurant reads: Appetizers Bread: $1.99 Mushroom Stew: $2.99 Potatoes: $2.50 Meals Steak: $5.99 Chicken: $4.99 Porkchop: $5.50 Sides Apple: $0.50 Carrot: $0.75 Melon: $1.00 Desserts Cookie: $1.99 Cake: $9.99 Pumpkin Pie: $7.99 Drinks Water: $1.00 Milk: $1.50 Beer: $2.99 The restaurant also features a kitchen, a bathroom, Mr. Krab's office, and the dining hall. Uber Treehouse Chris resides in a treehouse somewhere within the depths of his forest. The treehouse houses a few weapons, most notably an Uber Diamond Sword (Sharpness IV, Looting III, Knockback II, and Fire Aspect II) and an Uber Bow (Power IV, Punch II, Flame I, and Infinity I), both of which Nathan helped him build. Uber is the highest enchantment for weaponry. The treehouse also houses a hot tub (which Spencer visits often) and a supply of wheat to feed Fudge Pantz. There is also a bedroom for Chris to sleep in, as well as his pet dog Fireball. Fudge Pantz Pen Next to the treehouse is the Fudge Pantz Pen, where Fudge Pantz the Brown Sheep resides. Ever since Chris found Fudge Pantz roaming Nathan's desert aimlessly, he has kept Fudge Pantz safe in a pen, until Fudge Pantz's sudden death from a brutal off-screen wolf attack unwittingly aided by Connor pre-Season 2. Since then, Chris has made a few replacements, only for the replacement sheep to die suddenly by a wolf also being spawned. Fudge Pantz Pen is also where Chris keeps his trophies: a snow block for Episode 4, a stone sword for Episode 7, a creeper head for Season 2: Episode 1, a ladder for Season 2: Episode 2, and a leather cap for Season 2: Episode 3. The Quote Cabin A new addition to the biome, The Quote Cabin - originally called The Quote Hut - is a wooden cabin where the best quotes from Season 1 and Season 2 are archived. The quotes so far are the following: Season 1 "Soap, soap, what is watah?" - Daniel, Episode 1 "That's gonna be some short music." - Nathan, Episode 1 "Fuckin' the word that I'm thinking of..." - Camden, Episode 2 "For shizzle ma niggle." - Chris, Episode 5 "Son of a bitch!" - Alaxx, Episode 5 "I need wheat, I need wheat, AHHHHHHH!!!!!" - Robby, Episode 6 "That was for Kevin!" - Spencer, Episode 6 "He is levitating, he is Chris-Angel." - Nathan, Episode 8 "Alright, mai turn!" - Chris, Episode 9 "Doesn't it just give you a hawd-on?" - Daniel, Episode 9 "A nice big bowl of rape!" - Camden, Episode 9 "I hate you... Wanna be a team?" - Daniel, Episode 11 "Actually no, fuck you, you betrayed me!" - Camden, Episode 11 "AHHHHHHHH!!!!! You followed me into Nathan's House?! This is scary!" - Chris, Episode 12 "A long game deserves a LONG penis to suck." - Camden, Episode 12 "Hey, I can't help it if my penis is purple." - Alaxx, Episode 3 "I switch the touch." - Daniel, Episode 4 "Piggy save him, Porkers, GO!" - Chris, Episode 7 "I'm ****, I'm ****, I'm F*********." - Spencer, Episode 8 "Magic Mushrooms Suck" - Daniel, Episode 8 "PCP...... just kidding MAGIC MUSHROOMS!" - Spencer, Episode 9 "Those are sentences..." Camden, Episode 10 "Can I pick up his sword and fight you?" - Daniel, Episode 10 "Skeletons have the accuracy of a Stormtrooper." - Nathan, Episode 12 "Sucks to suck." - Spencer, Episode 12 "You fucking Alien fuck!" - Camden, Episode 12 Season 2 "We're tied for wins bud." - Connor, Episode 1 "Me and Camden. At the same time." Chris, Episode 1 "Oh hello slime!" - Connor, Episode 1 "I demand a gold apple!" - Camden, Episode 1 "5 minus 0 is 5." - Connor, Episode 1 "Spencer you're the bottom in this." - Robby, Episode 2 "DOI DOI DOI DOI DOI!" - Camden, Episode 3 "Time to go MEGA MODE!" - Spencer, Episode 3 "Subway! Eat FRESH!" - Chris, Episode 3 "Step up my game. I've been sucking ass." - Spencer, Episode 3 "Am I allowed to follow the rules?" - Camden, Episode 4 "Bitch you have EYES???" - Chris as Nathan, Episode 4 "Ooh we got things to warn uh-- CoNar?!" - Connor, Episode 5 "He's really not playing nice here!" - Spencer, Episode 5 "He's using the cucktus!" - Spencer, Episode 5 "Do my work for me motherfucker!" - Alaxx, Episode 5 "HA. HA. HA. I'm dead inside." - Alaxx, Episode 5 "Fucking honor, bro, I have it." - Chris, Episode 6 "Shut up Robby." - Nathan, Episode 7 "Camden..." - Nathan, Episode 7 "You fucking CUNT BAAAAG!" - Alaxx, Episode 7 "Stop fucking shooting me!" - Camden, Episode 7 "I'VE GOT THEIR FLAAAAAG!" - Alaxx, Episode 7 "Yay! Then I fucking quit! Goodbye!" - Camden, Episode 8 "Then you blew the shit, the shit the fuck." - Connor, Episode 8 "This boat can fucking suck my swag!" - Spencer, Episode 8 "Now he truly is Fireball." - Nathan, Episode 8 "Duuude, oh my gooood.... I'm mad." - Connor, Episode 8 "Hello..." - Nathan, Episode 8 "Oh well I'm so fucking sorry!" - Chris, Episode 8 "Get fucking rid of Camden." - Camden and Spencer, Episode 8 "A vibrator?" - Alaxx, Episode 8 "I'm gonna give that 10 seconds of thought." - Chris, Episode 9 "We're gonna need 2 more censor bars." - Camden, Episode 9 "Does he like wood?" - Robby, Episode 9 "RIBBET!" - Chris, Episode 9 The Blacksmith Shop The blacksmith shop is where Chris gets armor and weaponry. The main 4 weapons and armor are: * Mithril (enchanted chain chestplate): 3 cookies. * Excalibur (enchanted iron sword): 7 cookies. * Daryl's Crossbow (enchanted bow): 8 cookies. * and Ice (enchanted gold sword): 4 cookies. The Blacksmith shop is run by Black Smith, who takes cookies instead of money. Ye Olde Cookie Bakery A new addition, Ye Olde Cookie Bakery is a Colonial-style building where Chris makes cookies 18th-century style. The exterior is a 18th-century Tudor-style building, and is right behind to Fudge Pantz's Statue. There are also 2 chests with cookies and milk, and 9 furnaces combined into 1, and a forge-type work area. The interior has a cashier area on the bottom floor, run by cows. The dining area is upstairs, managed by Walt the Waiter. The basement has a wheat farm, a cocoa tree, and a containment unit holding cows all named Mark, where Chris tortures the milk out of the cows to make the cookies. Cookies: $1.00. Milk: $2.00. Chris's Statue The statue where Chris resides with Jerry and Gerald is a statue of the purple Castle Crasher knight, later redesigned with antlers. The statue is connected to Camden's tower by an underground passage filled with lava. Category:Deep Sheep Worlds